Sweet Dreams and Beautiful Nightmares
by danielle4590
Summary: Evie meets than man of her dreams, but soon his heart-breaking past follows him and threatens everything she lives for!
1. Chapter 1

"_No, no, no, no! Please don't! Both of you! Stop it! Now!" I cried putting my hands over my eyes, trying not to look at them, my lover and his enemy, fighting, and I, Evaline Beaufort, cannot do anything about it._

Chapter 1

"Hey Evie, Mr Jordan wants to see you in his office" Karen called to me as I entered the 'Health and Beauty' Department of The London Times newspaper building where I worked. "Do you know why?" I called back puzzled, "Nope" she said finally before disappearing behind her cubicle.

I hurried to my untidy cubicle to see an email on my crappy laptop from Mr Jordan, our boss, asking to see me in his office that morning. I took one final sip of my cheap Starbucks coffee then took deep breaths as I nervously walked towards his office door, I could see my other colleagues looking at me in the corner of my eyes, I didn't like being the centre of attention, it's not really my thing, not like my Sister, Roselle, who is young, smart and beautiful, and is already happily married at the age of twenty-eight, not like me of course, still smart and pretty, so I've been told, but not confident in any way possible, more of a shut in, and happy about it.

I knocked on the glass door, covered with closed blinds from the inside, and was beckoned in. "You wanted to see me?" I muttered while shutting the door behind me. "Ah yes, Evaline" he said turning, "Evie" I quickly corrected, "Evie... do you know why you are here?" he asked with his usual serious look, more like a death stare I suppose. "No" I gulped, feeling the tears start to well up behind my eyes, '_I knew it' _I thought, _'He's firing me, oh-my-gosh, where am I going to get another job?' _He gave me a quick stern smile, "You're being promoted, you'll have Bridget's old office, and I am giving you a higher salary" he said leaning back in his chair, looking me up and down smiling, "Oh that's great, thank you so much Mr Jordan!" I said enthusiastically. "Please, call me Mark... and you'll be writing a two page article about 'Beauty around the World', now I trust you will be able to create your own views about that, and you'll being doing an article a week that is to be completed for Saturday's paper, you will have today to move in to your new office and you start work tomorrow, okay?" I nodded continuously, thinking '_why me?'_, as there are many other people working in this department who are just as good, or better than me, but I didn't want to jinx my luck, so I forgot about it.

I sat in my new office chair and leaned back closing my eyes, when a message popped up on my laptop, making me jump. It was from Shannon, a colleague of mine, I hate that girl, such a selfish gossiper.

Shannon: hey, u no why mr j picked u rite?

Evaline: No, but I don't think it matters

Shannon: ur such a teachers pet, its cos he wants u in bed

Evaline: What?

Shannon: he wants 2 hav sex with u!

Evaline: I guessed that, but he is married? No, you're making it up

Shannon: no im not, don't u see the way he looks at u?

Evaline: Okay, stop it Shannon, just forget it

Shannon: u no im rite

She is not right, she is just trying to annoy me because she is jealous of me getting Bridget's old job instead if her.

What Shannon had said I started to realize could be true, because I didn't talk a lot to people, I was usually good reading people's body language, and Mark, I mean Mr Jordan, always looks at me differently to everybody else.

I started to feel sick in my stomach, Mr Jordan... and me... eww! He is married and is over twice my age. I spent the afternoon blocking it out of my mind, and also trying to block him and Shannon out of my sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Like I do every week day, after work I walked to the local gym to go swimming, I love swimming, nothing better, when I was a little girl, I wanted to be a mermaid, and I used to pretend to be one when I did go swimming.

As usual, I got changed in the ladies changing rooms in to my dark blue swim suit and removed my mascara and tied my curly brown hair in to a loose ponytail, nothing different... yet. I walked through the little double doors which led in to the public pool, and everything looked the same, same pool, same people, except that's when we saw each other.

His dark green eyes caught mine as I stopped by the edge of the water, he sat up straight looking at me intensely, he was gorgeous, and I just couldn't look away, he had thick, wavy, dark brown hair, he had very broad shoulders and was sat on the lifeguard podium with the yellow lifeguard shirt on.

He kept watching me, and I blushed and crept away under the water. Even as I swam, I could feel his eyes following me up and down each lane. Even though it was quite weird for me, I also liked it, having a handsome man like him looking at me in the way that he was.

It was obvious to me that he was a new lifeguard there, and I could see he didn't enjoy wearing the lifeguard shirt, yellow would never suit him, but in a way, I quite liked seeing him there, it shows his natural beauty I guess.

After I spent my usual time, an hour, swimming, I climbed out of the pool the opposite side to him, and I turned half way just to look at him one last time, and he smiled at me, and I smiled back, and I felt butterflies invade my tummy, I felt like I was going to melt in to the water. Even though my cheeks were bright red, and I was embarrassed as Hell, I wanted to see him again, and I hoped he would still be here tomorrow.

I walked slowly and carefully in to the ladies changing rooms and as I was in the shower I imagined what his voice must sound like, something manly, but soothing, like a piano, all at the same time. And I just couldn't get his lovely smile out of my mind either. I leaned against the cold wall of the shower cubicle, closing my eyes, day dreaming about what his name could be, what his family is like, if he has any siblings that are equally as beautiful as him.

I wanted a reason to go back in there, to just be able to see him one last time, at least let him see how I look when my hair is dry, and how curly it goes, and feel less embarrassed because I would be in normal clothes and not a skin tight swim suit that doesn't really look good on me at all.

Then I had a plan, I could say I lost my phone and wanted to go in there in case I took it through, which would be incredibly stupid, but I would get a chance to talk to him then. So I then dried and brushed my hair carefully, and very kindly borrowed a middle-aged woman's mascara and put some on. Then I went back through the small double doors leading to the pool again. I was nervous, very nervous, but I knew if I didn't do this I would regret it.

I looked over to him, and he was slouched back in the chair on the podium, and he hadn't noticed me yet, he was talking to another lifeguard, Aaron I think his name was. I walked carefully, trying not to slip in any puddles, when I arrived at the lifeguard podium, he had his back to me, but Aaron saw me and quickly nodded towards me, letting him know someone was there, and then left smirking.

Our eyes met instantly, and he sat up straight and alert, I smiled sweetly, thinking of something to say, but my mind was off in 'cute guy land'.

"Hi, may I help you with something?" he asked. I was right, his voice was as smooth and manly, both at the same time, the perfect balance.

"Err... I think I lost my phone... I was, um, wandering if you might seen it?.. Or did anybody turn it in?" I mumbled. I would be surprised if he even understood what I was saying. Oh, I am just making a fool of myself coming over here!

"I can take you to go look in the 'lost and found' box?"

"Yes please" I said more clearly this time, and nodding. He stood up quickly smiling slightly, "Okay, just wait here and I'll tell Aaron that we'll be back in a minute... or maybe longer" he smiled at me then turned and walked towards Aaron. Like when we both smiled at each other from across the swimming pool, I had butterflies pounding around my stomach, and my knees felt weak. And even though I couldn't see, my cheeks were probably red too.

As he walked back to me I watched him smiling, I could see the muscles flexing in his arms as he got closer to me, and just even the way he was looking at things, seem almost beautiful, he had such a manly elegance, something that shouldn't be missed.

"Okay, come with me" he said, and I followed him out in to the entrance and then through a door that read 'staff only', exciting.

We walked in to another room with lots of shelves, and then lots of boxes piled on them, all with different labels scribbled on in black marker. He reached up for one of the higher up boxes and I watched him closely, enjoying the view, even just seeing him doing things as simple as that fascinated me.

He held the box out in front of me with one hand, and used the other to look through it, "Sorry, I don't think there are any phones in here... what type of phone do you have?" he asked so politely, still grinning in a cute, child like way.

"It's a", then my phone started ringing in my pocket, oh no.

I slowly pulled it out of my trouser pocket, feeling my cheeks heat up with redness. I looked at the caller ID, it was Roselle, my Sister, I hit the red ignore button, "Found it" I muttered, feeling so mortified. He slid the phone out of my fingers and held it, "Ah, yes, well it should be an interesting story hearing how you lost this" he smiled again at me, "well, in case you lose your phone again..." he started pressing buttons on my phone, I couldn't see what he was doing, but I was a little worried, "... I'll give you my number so we can call it" he grinned handing my phone back to me. My face lit up as he said that, it must mean he liked me, and I was pretty sure I liked him!

"May I ask your name?" he said leaning against the wall looking ever so sexy. "Oh, um... I am Evaline... but I prefer Evie for short... so Evie Beaufort basically", I was mumbling again.

"That's a beautiful name"

"Thank you... um, what's yours?"

"I am Caleb Bauer... it's a pleasure to meet a lovely girl like you Evie". I giggled quietly as Caleb said that, and he smirked at me.

"It's nice to meet you too Caleb... well I am really sorry but I need to go"

"Don't be sorry, Aaron will be wondering where I am... would you like me to escort you out?"

"That would be nice, thank you, just let me get my things from the changing rooms first"

"Of course"

We walked out the room and out the door labelled 'Staff Only', and he waited in the entrance area while I hurried back in to the ladies changing rooms and quickly checked how I looked and grabbed my bags and walked back out to the entrance where he was standing there looking gorgeous.

That night I couldn't sleep, I kept awake thinking about Caleb, and his perfectly chiselled cheek bones, he was lovely to look at. I loved his deep green eyes, just the way they glistened, even inside, also the way he talked; very polite... oh I just wanted to see him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That morning when I woke up the first thing I did was rush to my phone hoping I might have missed a message from him yesterday... but there was nothing. I sighed and got on with my morning routine, get dressed, brush my hair then teeth, put on my mascara and a bit of lip balm, then had a small bowl of cereal and then off I popped to work in my new office at work.

I sat at my desk, bored; I had started the article Mr Jordan wanted me to write about each week, I thought maybe every article could be about beauty in different countries and cultures, so I started off with a place I would to visit one day, Africa. I am sure there are lots of different beautiful things there, and I was right, animals, tribes, landscapes, just on a whole Africa was wonderful.

After my lunch break I had two messages on my phone, one from Roselle asking why I ignored her call yesterday, and I replied back saying I was busy, and the other was from Caleb, eek!

Before I even opened the message I started jumping around my office clapping and laughing, but then Sofia, another colleague, walked in looking for an address or something, I was too excited to remember exactly.

When I finally opened the message from him, it read,

Hi Evie,

I was wondering if you would like to join me for lunch this Saturday.

If you accept please reply with your post code if that's okay, just so I can pick you up, at around 11.

Talk to you soon,

Caleb

I started jumping around my office again, a date, our first date! I think, anyways, I'll be dressing up as if it was a date. I quickly replied 'yes' and with my post code, so this meant I had today and tomorrow until Saturday, which means I have enough time to think of what to wear.

That's when it struck me; I have never been on a date, well not one with a man that I actually like... Oh-My-Gosh! What should I wear, something summery? Something casual? Something smart? Wow, this is a lot harder than I thought, I should call Roselle, she is good at this, she has had lots of experience with boys, and obviously she is good at it because she is already married.

After work I went swimming and Caleb wasn't there, must have been his day off? Then that evening I called Roselle, and she said she would come round tomorrow after work to help me, she is excited for me, my first proper date!

I was sat watching 'MTV' on my terrible little television when Roselle arrived knocking at my door. We greeted each other what we had both been up to, and she told me about Stephen, her husband, and also some very exciting news, she's pregnant! Already a month and a half along, so the baby will be a winter baby, how sweet. And I was also overjoyed about how I was going to be an Auntie, and our parents will be grandparents. Then I told her about Caleb and the text massage.

"Oh Sweetie, it sounds like you're in love"

"What? Rose, no I'm not, I am probably just over excited as this doesn't usually happen to me"

"Oh I know when I see love, and I can see it sparkling in your pretty little eyes right now"

"Thanks... but what I really need your help with is what to wear, because you always look beautiful, even when you've just woken up, gorgeous"

"Well thank you, but you're beautiful too"

"No I'm not, you have the most wonderful golden hair, when we were little, I had thought about cutting it all off in the night"

"Maybe so, but I have always been jealous of your lovely curls"

"Yeah, but they are hard to brush in the morning"

"Okay, well, I have always been so envious of your eyes; they are the perfect shade of blue, where as I got our Fathers eyes"

"Hmm? Thanks... you're still beautiful though"

"Evie... every girl is beautiful; it's just that most men are too stupid to realize it"

I hugged her, Roselle has always been known for cheering people up when they need it most, whereas I just avoid most people. After that we both went through my whole wardrobe, most of the clothes I have I either don't like or don't fit me, so Roselle and I went on a mini shopping spree!

She chose some wonderful summer dresses for me, and some great accessories, I don't have the fashion wired brain my Mother and Roselle have. But I now have a gorgeous dress to wear, and I am all hyped up for our date on Saturday.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was Saturday and I had two hours till Caleb would arrive, so I thought now would be a good time to start getting ready, so I had a very quick shower where I shaved my legs and armpits, and conditioned my hair twice to make sure its extra soft, then I dried and brushed it, I let my hair curl in to its natural curliness, because I've been told a lot that I look lovely like that. Then I slipped in to my dress, it was a darkish purple that had a loose sleeve that went half way down my biceps, and the dress was about thigh high, somewhere in the middle, and although the dress was quite flowing, it went in a little at the waist showing I had a nice curve.

I was lucky I have a curvy body, when I was a teenager I didn't like it, because our school uniform was really baggy, it looked terrible on me, but on Roselle, because she is very straight and skinny, all clothes looked wonderful on her, but now I realize that guys prefer curvy women, which I am quite pleased about.

Finally I topped off my outfit with some black high heeled wedges and a bit of mascara and my favourite lip gloss, that is Coca-Cola flavoured, so if I ever get bored, which I probably won't, I usually have a little nibble of my lips, and I know it's bad, it's sort of a habit, but Roselle thinks it's cute, in a child-like way.

I heard a knock at my small apartment door, and I hurried to it making sure each strand of hair was in place and my dress was all pretty and perfect.

He stood there, standing straight and all handsome, in a loose dark blue shirt and greyish-bluish jeans, lovely.

His eyes widened as he looked me up and down and he smiled slightly, "Hi" I said breaking the silence, "H, hi... you look b, beautiful" Caleb mumbled. He really was speechless about me, and in a good way, my stomach turned upside down again and I blushed, "Thank you, you look very nice too".

We then walked to a summer styled restaurant for our first date lunch, arm in arm, and smiling all the way.

When we arrived we sat at a table by the window with a slight hint of sun on us both. The restaurant was very pretty, the walls were a cream coloured and on each light brown table were real flowers, not the fake plastic ones that are really cheesy looking, the small vase on our table was a murky white colour and had a few pink and white flowers that glowed slightly in the sun, everything just looked perfect, and there were only a few other people there too, so it wasn't crowded or noisy.

We sat quietly at first, I think he was still star-struck from looking at me, I was really flattered to have someone react to me like this, I've had it maybe once or twice, but those guys were all horrible, plus I was either at the beach in a skimpy little bikini that was probably borrowed from Roselle or at that party a few years ago which the theme was 'Pimps and Whores'... I can't believe I let Shannon talk me in to going to that. This is the first time someone I've liked as been so nice to me too.

It wasn't till after we ordered our starters, yes we were having a three course meal, that we started to talk, "So, umm, Evie, how are you this afternoon?" He asked, I could hear the nervousness in his voice, so sweet. I replied to him, "Great thanks... you?" I could see already this was a boring conversation. Later in the date we started to talk more.

"Caleb, why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Well, as you can probably tell, I love swimming, in the sea, in a pool, in a bath, anywhere", we both laughed slightly, "but I have a big passion for music, and I play a few instruments, but I don't usually have a lot of time to play at the moment, seeing as I have just moved here and with my new job"

"What instruments do you play?"

"Piano and guitar, and a little violin, do you play anything?"

"Sadly no, but I have always wanted to play something, mostly just so I can say I can, always makes a person sound more interesting I think"

"I can see what you mean... well what interests you then?"

"Well, like you, I like swimming, as I do go every week day after work, and I am a bit of a geek, as I like to read a lot"

"If you're a geek, then I must say you're the prettiest geek I have ever seen"

I giggled and blushed, "thank you".

"You are most welcome, so as you know I'm a lifeguard, what are you?"

"I have a geeky job"

"Which is?"

"I'm a journalist, a lot of people consider it a boring job, but I don't care, I enjoy it and I'm good at it"

"Fair enough"

"Exactly"

"Correct me if I am wrong Evie, but you're not completely English are you?"

"Your right, my Mother was French", I was amazed he picked that up, nobody has ever done that before, not even close friends, "How could you tell?"

"As a child I travelled a lot, but not so much after I found out about my... Father", he stopped and tensed up, and looked out the window trying to avoid eye contact. "Caleb?" I muttered, "Is there something wrong?" I asked becoming concerned. He looked back at me quickly, I could see the sadness in his eyes, "Sorry... what were we talking about?"

"We were talking about you travelling a lot as a kid"

"Oh yes, well I did, and so I got used to telling different accents apart... so your Mother is French, could you tell me more about your family?" He asked, still distracted from mentioning his Father, I thought I shouldn't bring it up again.

"Well, my Dad, George, he is English, a typical Londoner, I am like him and never really gets out much and likes to keep to myself, where as my Sister, Roselle, is more like our Mother, who is called Amandine, and they are both so beautiful, and just so perfect in every way, Roselle is twenty-nine and is married to a man named Stephen, and they are both expecting a baby who is due in the winter"

"Roselle and Evaline, French names I presume, I have heard the French are good with names, may I ask your full names, I have always had a fascination with peoples middle names, I don't know why?"

"Well mine is Evaline Elizabeth Jayne Beaufort, then Roselle's is Roselle Victoria Madeline Beaufort, and my Mother's is Amandine Elise Liliane Saterlee"

"And Saterlee is her maiden name"

"Yes"

"And your Fathers?"

"My Dad's is George Frederick Beaufort, not as long or exciting as the rest of ours"

"I must say you all have very interesting names, my families aren't quite as nice"

"I am sure it is, tell me?"

"Okay, I'm Caleb... John Anthony... Bauer, and my Mother's is Mary Katherine Griffin"

I didn't want to ask, but I had too, "What about your Dad?"

"My Father is... was, John Anthony Bauer", he mumbled, and the sadness pooled in to his eyes, so his middle name is his Father's name, a horrible realization appeared in my mind, but I thought that we should talk about it, usually that helps, I've heard.

"May I ask what happened to your Dad, that's making it so hard for you to talk about?"

He looked me straight in the eye, hid glare was cold and empty, "He died... the day before I was born... in a car accident, so my Mother gave me his name, as a middle name... and she didn't tell me he died until I was thirteen", he eyes started to well up with tears, but he held them back.

"Why didn't she tell you?"

"She had told me he was travelling around the world, that's why as a child my Mother and I went on holidays around all over a lot, because I said I wanted to go find him, one thing I hadn't noticed until then was that our holidays usually took place during or before my birthday, but when I was thirteen, she decided she couldn't keep lying to me"

It felt awkward for me to do this, but I did it anyways, I placed my hand on his, his skin was soft and warm, I smoothed my thumb over his hand, hoping it would have a soothing effect on him. He flipped his hand over under mine and held it in his. We both looked at our hands for a minute.

"I am sorry to hear that Caleb, but some things happen for a reason, and maybe if that event hadn't happened, it would have made you the wonderful man you are today"

He looked up at me, his eyes less moist and he smiled a bit, "Your right, if that hadn't happened, I wouldn't have learnt to value life like I do now"

I smiled back at him, I decided quickly to change subject, "Guess what"

"What?"

"It's my favourite time during any meal"

He smiled properly this time, "Which is?"

"Desert!" I giggled.

We then both sat and ate ice cream, not very classy, but it's a favourite of ours. And we talked about our colleagues, I mumbled about Mr Jordan, Karen and Shannon, and Caleb laughed about Aaron and some of the crazy people who sometimes turn up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That Sunday morning was horrible; I had had hardly any sleep the last night because I was replaying my date with Caleb again and again on my head.

After we had finished our desert we left and walked the long way to my apartment, Caleb told me he is staying with a family friend until he earns enough money to get his own place, and when we got back to my embarrassingly small apartment it was kind of awkward saying good bye to him, because I wanted him to stay, but at the same time I was mortified about the state my home was in, unwashed dishes, dirty clothes all over the floor, it was because that morning I had been busy getting ready for our date that I had forgotten to clean, as I am usually a clean and quite neat person... but it's hard to be like that when you're in Caleb land.

On Monday it turns our Shannon had seen Caleb and I walking together yesterday afternoon and within twenty-four hours everybody in the building knew.

Shannon: evie, tell us everything

Gareth: Yeah Evie, come on, spill the beans

Cassandra: Whose the cutie, I think I've seen him somewhere before?

Evaline: All of you, leave me alone, it's none of your business anyway!

Gareth: Oh please Evie

Shannon: yeh plz

Cassandra: I know where I have seen him! He's the new lifeguard at the gym, I took my kids there last week, ooh he is handsome!

Shannon: omg!

Gareth: A lifeguard! Wow Evie, you've just topped all of Shazza's bf's with this one guy

Evaline: Okay, yes, he is a lifeguard, but so what? He is very sweet, and much nicer than most of you

Gareth: Alright Evie, calm down, were just playing

Shannon: wats his name then

Evaline: All of you just drop it!

Gareth: Do you know Cass?

Cassandra: No, but at the weekend I can take the kids there again and find out

Evaline: No!

Shannon: tell us and were leave u alone

Gareth: Yes, oh please tell us Evie

Evaline: I'll say if you all leave me alone and drop the subject after

Cassandra: Ok

Gareth: Sure

Shannon: fine

Evaline, Okay, he's called Caleb, happy now?

Gareth: Oh that is such a sweet name!

Shannon: nice

Evaline: Now all of you forget about it!

Cassandra: He sounds lovely Evie, and sure, I'll forget about it

Evaline: Thank you

-Cassandra is offline-

Gareth: Okay Evie, but I might ask you again later

Evaline: Fine, just don't mention it to anyone else

Gareth: Okay, see ya later girlies

-Gareth is offline-

Evaline: Shannon?

Shannon: yeh, im still here

Evaline: Please just don't talk about it

Shannon: r u 2 goin 2 do it

Evaline: What? No!

Shannon: ur a virgin

Evaline: No, I'm just not like you and don't judge people by how good they are in bed, and I haven't thought about it

Shannon: u better soon, or he will be lookin 4 som1 else

Evaline: Caleb isn't like that

Shannon: every guy is like that

-Evaline is offline-

Urgh, I hate that girl so much! Gareth and Cassandra are okay, Cassandra is married and good at keeping her mouth shut, so I don't have to worry about her, and Gareth has a boyfriend and as far as I know only likes tanned guys, and Caleb has quite pale skin. Its Shannon I now have to keep an eye on, she loves to gossip and always exaggerate the stories, and somehow Mr Jordan then always finds out and usually nothing good comes from it. Last year someone was fired because Shannon couldn't keep her mouth shut and told someone about how this person was supposedly doing illegal drugs, of course nobody would want someone doing that to work for them, and so they got fired, but apparently this person was just at the movies with a few friend watching 'The Hangover', poor guy.

That next week was kind of quiet for me and Caleb, when I saw him that Monday evening at the Gym, I told him about Shannon, Gareth and Cassandra, and he said he will tone things down for a bit, not that we have been doing anything extreme.

As the week went on we both continued to see each other in the evenings at the Gym, smiling and watching one another, nothing exciting happened at my work place, and the same with Caleb, after all, it's a swimming pool, the worst that could happen these days is a girl running around the edge of the pool because her make-up smudged from the water, and that is highly unlikely.

Roselle called on Thursday to tell me she and Stephen went to their first ultra-sound, and she will show me the photo when we next see each other, and annoyingly Roselle told our parents about Caleb, and they are both excited to hear I have met someone, seeing as it has been a very long time, not that I am bothered, but the problem with my parents is that as soon as they see me again or meet Caleb, they'll be expecting us to get married and have children and move in to a house close to them and I'll quit my job to care for the family while Caleb stays working in the city... my Mum and Dad are both very old-fashioned, and I guess I am too as I would love to have that life in maybe a few years time, but there is still a small chance Caleb is that man.

It was the fourth week of knowing Caleb, the second week since our first date type thing, and today was Friday, and I was just finishing up in the swimming pool when Caleb beckoned me over to his little lifeguard podium. "Evening Evie", he chuckled slightly while quickly scanning the water before looking at me with his deep green eyes. "May I help you with something?" I smiled standing close next to him, "Yes, I was wondering if you could stay here till my shift it over, which is in about another half an hour".

"Sure, but could you explain to me why?"

"I have a little surprise for you", he smirked, and my eyes lit up and I let out a little giggle which made me blush afterwards. Caleb then told me to just keep swimming for a bit and I did until me and him were the only people left in the pool area, other swimmers had either left or were just leaving now, and other lifeguards had finished their shifts and were going home too.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Caleb strode to the edge of the pool where I was floating around trying to look cute, I probably didn't but oh well, he took my hand and I climbed out of the pool. He didn't say anything, but held my hand tightly as we walked out of the pool area and in to the entrance of the Gym where someone was just quietly writing in a register and him and Caleb winked at each other, making me more suspicious of what was going on.

We both walked quietly, me following him, hand in hand, up a lot of stairs to the roof of the Gym building, I had never been up here, but there was an outside swimming pool that was empty and also lit up with small lights that twinkled in the darkness of the night, so romantic. We stood for a minute, me looking around at the amazing view and Caleb just looking at me, so sweet.

"Would you like to swim?" He asked quietly, just enough for us both to hear him. I nodded smiling, and he let go of my hand and lifted his yellow lifeguard shirt off, and I watched closely.

The shirt slid over his tummy button and my eyes widened with excitement as I saw a slightly hint of a six pack appear, but then my eyes widened with shock, there was something on his chest, a scar, a really big scar. When he dropped the shirt on the floor I put my hand over my mouth in horror at the old wounds and the amount and size of scars on his torso and back. I felt like crying, seeing how much pain he has been through in the past, I wanted to know what had caused all of this to him, but I was much too scared to ask.

When he saw the look on my face his frowned and looked at the floor, I could see I had upset him, he slowly stumbled to the edge of the pool at sat with his feet in the water. I felt so disgusted with myself for making him feel this way, I didn't mean to react like that, but each scar made me feel more horrible emotions, and I have never been good at hiding my reactions to things. I went and sat next to him, he looked up at me, "You want to know how I got all of these don't you" he gestured to his chest, I nodded feeling guilty. He looked back down at the water and began to speak.

"A few years ago, my Mother and I were living in America, Kansas to be exact, and I had just moved out of our family's house and moved to the city there, and I had finished university and was training to become a lawyer. Life was going pretty good for me, until one of my Mother's exes, Aliah Meir, from before she had even met my Father, moved to town, and it turns out he had never really gotten over her, and had been wanting her back all these years, and when he found out about my Father's death, Aliah thought this would be his perfect chance to get her back, but she didn't love him, she never really had, and she refused him, Aliah went mad, became crazy, wanting her to be his, he was obsessed with her, and sadly then, believed that I was in the way of them being together, so he did what he thought was best... I was walking back to my car late one evening from work, and he, whom I hadn't met or heard of yet, asked if he could use my phone as his car had broken down, so as I reached in to my pocket to take out my phone, he punched me in the face, breaking my nose and then over my head, and knocked me out cold. I awoke two hours later in the basement of his house, where ever that was, and was tied by my hands with chains that hung me from the ceiling, I could feel blood dripping from my nose and in to my mouth, it was a salty taste... one of those things you never forget. I sat there helpless for another hour, maybe more, just shouting, and then he came down to the basement and turned the lights on, it was still dark, but enough for us to see one another, and I then noticed I was tied their shirtless, and around me were lots of gardening tools, he stood in front of me and explained who he was and why I was there, and I tried to break free, but failed, Aliah then pulled a knife out of his back pocket, it was one of those you could buy anywhere but could still hurt if you accidentally cut yourself while chopping carrots or something, and he slashed it across my chest and back telling me how much he loved my Mother and how much she loved him and how that if he got rid of me everything would be perfect, of course I knew she would never love a piece of trash like him, and I tried to fight back by kicking him, and Aliah then got a baseball bat and hit me a few times on my leg, breaking it so I was helpless, like a lost child, and I started saying things to him, like how she wouldn't love someone like him, and that he was crazy and should go get some help, and this angered him... Aliah then pulled a chainsaw from a shelf on the wall down there, and turned it on, I was freaking out then, I thought this was going to be like 'Friday the 13th' and nobody survives except the killer, but I was lucky that I didn't die, but anyways, he turned the chainsaw on and with it carved an 'X' on my chest where my heart is and said... 'X marks the spot'".

Caleb stopped talking and slid in to the swimming pool and glided to the other end and leaned on the pool wall with his back to me. I felt tears dripping down my cheeks, quicker than I could have imagined. This was the worst and saddest story I had ever heard, I knew that horrible stuff like this happened in real life, but I never imagined it could happen to anyone I would ever meet, let alone someone I am close too.

I swam up next to him, and he turned to face me, I hadn't noticed it before, because it was too dark, but I could see the 'X' scar on his chest, right where our hearts are supposed to be.

I carefully placed my hand over his heart, and his skin burnt like fire, Caleb put his hand over mine and pulled it away and held my hand in his. I wanted to change the subject, try to take his mind off of this terror and make the mood lighter, so I just said what came to my mind first.

"Caleb... I love you", I whispered, then stared down in to the water at my feet, I was embarrassed, and why did I say that? This moment is not a good time to be talking about that.

He put his other hand on my cheek and turned me to make us face to face; he leaned closer to me and placed a light kiss on my lips. Fire burned within my soul, and when he leaned away a pulled him back for a much longer and deeper kiss. We both smiled, and I could feel both of our breaths quicken. "Evaline, I love you too", he whispered. I giggled slightly, our foreheads were leaning against each other and our hands were on one another's cheeks.

Caleb slid his left hand over my hair and down my back and rested it on my hip, pulling me closer in to him; I blushed and went along with it. We stood for a minute like that, he had his chin rested on my head and I was studying at each scar on his chest, still crying, he did not realize until he looked back down at my face, he didn't know what to say, I could tell, but neither did I. Caleb raised his right hand and with his thumb bushed away the tears from my cheeks. He kissed me again quickly then picked me up and wrapped my legs around his hips, it was easy to balance on him because of the water, but at the same time I was worried about where this was going. He started to kiss me more, much more hard and passionately, and we both closed our eyes, I ran my fingers through his thick dark hair, feeling parts of it wet and other parts dry. He then stopped kissing my lips and trailed small kisses down my cheek and along my jaw line, and then stopped at my neck, caressing it with his tongue. I let out a small moan, I didn't mean too, but what he was doing with his mouth was magical, I felt him smile and I gripped tighter with my legs. I could now tell he liked it, having me free do to what he wants, and I couldn't deny to myself that I was enjoying this too.

Both his hands crawled up my arms and to my shoulders, and Caleb's fingers hooked on to the straps of my swim suit. I bit down on my bottom lip, should we be doing something like this, this early? My heart was racing and everything was happening so quickly and with all the emotions I was feeling, it was all too much, "Caleb... stop" I mumbled, his fingers stayed twined with my swim suit straps but his head rose from my neck. "Is something wrong?" he looked at me concerned, "I'm sorry but this is too quick". He took a deep breath before saying, "I understand", he then unhooked his fingers and standing up straight. I unwrapped my legs from his hips and stood up properly. "Sorry", I said quietly, he hugged me and I rested my head on his shoulder, he played with a strand of my hair, "Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable". "No, you didn't, I just don't think this is the right time... but does this mean were like... boyfriend girlfriend?"

"I would be honoured if you were my girl"

"Then I guess I am", I giggled slightly and he smiled.

We both then swam a little, not really talking, and then he asked if he could take me to dinner on Saturday night, of course I accepted. We then walked home together and I went straight to sleep as I was very tired and right before I go to sleep is when I do most of my thinking, and I then thought about what had happened, Caleb's horrifying story and then our special little moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Since that day things have just brightened up, not just for me and Caleb, but for everybody, Mr Jordan and his wife are taking a few weeks off together, Cassandra is pregnant again, Gareth is engaged, Shannon has a new boyfriend, Roselle, Stephen and their baby are doing great and Caleb told his Mum, Mary, about me, and she is thrilled. Everything is going pretty perfect at the moment I guess... but of course this means it's not going to last and something is going to happen soon that could ruin it, I'm not like Roselle and my Mum where I think everything is going to work out. I have this thing where I imagine the worst things that could happen and start to believe it's going to happen, but right now, the worst thing that could happen would be for either me or Caleb to die, and that is pretty unlikely... I hope.

On Saturday Caleb took me to a four star restaurant, very nice, and we talked about some strange stuff; somehow we got on to the subject of past dating experiences.

"So Mr Bauer, how many girls have been lucky enough to have you?"

"Eight"

"Eight!"

"Yes... why? How many men have you had?"

"One and a half"

"One and a half? How is that even possible?"

"Well the half was my cousin, Edmond Saterlee; we didn't really understand the whole cousin bit yet, so he was a half"

"And the other?"

"His name was Steven Everett, we dated for four years, through secondary school, and turns out he prefers blonde sluts"

"Oh, Evaline Beaufort, he messed you up then"

"Yep, that's me... messed up"

"Well that Steven Everett must be a real dumb-ass to leave a girl like you... and anyways, I prefer brunettes"

"Thank you, but I did really like him, he was my first love, and I was a troubled teenager, trust me, the most dangerous thing on this world is not a shark or grizzly bear, it's a teenage girl in a bad mood"

"You have certainly got that right"

"So who were your eight girlies?"

"First was Lillian, or Lily, and we broke up because we just weren't each other's type, then second was Stephanie, she was lovely, but was quite judgemental about things, next was Alisa, but she was a little weird, in a good way, but my Mother never approved, third was Anna, she cheated, then it was Rhea, and she just used me, and then when I turned sixteen, it was Tara, and Tara just stole my virginity for her own pleasure, some strange reason it was a bit of a hobby of hers?"

"Stealing boy's virginities? As a hobby?"

"Yes, I know, crazy"

"Oh... kay, carry on"

"Sixth was Emma and she was horrible, next was Laura and I don't know why we broke up, just grew apart I guess... and lastly was Nicola and she then turned out to be a lesbian"

"Well I can't say that wasn't boring"

"I know... but I must say you are the best and prettiest I have had"

"Why thank you"

"My pleasure"

We both chatted some more about that subject, not very interesting but it's nice to know I don't have to worry about trying to compete with any of them, but I am a little worried about how Caleb reacted to Stephen, I admit I went on and on a bit about how much I liked him and thought I loved him, and what he was like, of course now I have no feelings for that guy at all, oh well, Caleb seems like the type that doesn't get jealous... easily.

_One week later_

The phone rang, and I quickly hurried to it and answered,

"Hello?"

"Hi, is that Evie?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"You don't recognize my voice?"

"No? Who is this?"

"It's Stephen"

"What? Stephen?"

"Yeah"

"Stephen, it's been eight years, why are you calling now?"

"I bumped in to your Sister yesterday, she told me your in a relationship, is that true?"

"Yes, I am, but I don't see how it concerns you"

"Who's the guy?"

"He's called Caleb, and he like brunette's better than blonde's" I said coldly, I was fuming he had phoned, and even more agitated that he was asking about Caleb, but at the same time I was thinking how ironic it was that he turned up when this time last we Caleb and I were having a conversation about him.

"Evie, you know I'm sorry about that"

"It doesn't matter anymore"

"Can I come and see you"

"I would prefer you didn't"

"Why?"

"You know exactly why, you broke my heart when I was just so young"

"I'm sorry, but you know what that girl was like, she always got what she wanted"

"Like I said, it doesn't matter anymore"

"Well I'm going to be in London next week because of work, I'm just saying I might drop it"

"Fine, but don't you go around thinking you can have me back"

"I won't"

I hung up, I really wanted to tell him to leave me the Hell alone, I hated him most in this world, more than Shannon and that blonde slut from school, but I didn't have the heart to say something like that to him. Even after what he did to me, I still have feelings for him. But nothing like I do for Caleb, and they never will be anything like that ever again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tuesday evening after I arrived home from swimming, I looked in my post box to fine a small parcel, I looked at it oddly as I carried it up to my apartment and then opened it carefully, looking for a note or return address, anything that gave me a clue of what it is or who it's from, inside the parcel was a fancy looking box, which had a tiny envelope attached, I ripped off the seal and read it,

To Evie,

I little present to show that I am really sorry

Love Stephen

I mouthed dropped as I saw his name, no, no, no! I quickly opened the box and it was a necklace, similar to the one from 'Titanic' that Kate Winslet wore, it was beautiful, and I loved it, but I also hated it, why is Stephen doing this? I carefully held the necklace up in the light, and the room lit up in a pretty shade of blue, I wanted to throw it away, but I couldn't, it must have cost a fortune, I walked to the mirror in my bathroom and put the necklace on and brushed my hair behind my ears with my hand, it suited my perfectly, I looked wonderful in it, and even though I'm the type of person to have hardly any clothes because I think everything looks horrible on me, I didn't think that of this item of jewellery.

I took it off, put it back in the box then slammed it shut, I have to give it back, obviously this gift means he still likes me, and I do still like him, but not is that way, I can't ignore or forget about the feelings I had for him, and some of that will never leave me, but I must give this necklace back, to show I am over him, that I don't want him, that Caleb is the one I love.

I looked at the note again; it had his number and where he was staying scribbled on the back, I called him, but he wasn't there, must have been out, I left a message saying, 'What is with the gift? You can't do something like that, please just leave me alone from now on'.

The next day was Caleb's day off, so instead of swimming after work, we were just going to hang out at my place, so as soon as I arrived home I quickly changed in to something more casual, but pretty at the same time, and fix my hair and do a quick tidy of the place, then there was a knock at the door, I jumped around in excitement a bit until I opened the door to be let down, it wasn't my lovely Caleb, it was Stephen with a bunch of roses, great.

"Evie" he said smiling, "Didn't you get my message?"

"No", he lied, I can see it, he walked in, not asking or anything, how rude, and placed the flowers on the kitchen counter next to the sink, and then he turned and walked back towards me.

Stephen was tall, taller than Caleb, but he wasn't a muscular looking like him, also he has reddish, brownish hair that he combed back with hair gel, and like Caleb, had a slight stubble, Stephen had a bit if a typical young business man look, and he was I guess, same age as me, head of a real estate business and was pretty good looking, but I'm was not bothered.

I was about to close the door, but he took my hand and pulled me in for a tight hug, which I didn't enjoy, "Stephen, why are you here" I asked gasping for air. "I missed you, so I thought I would surprise you... where's that necklace I gave you?" he let go of me and walked in to my bathroom where I left the box he gave me the day before, he walked back out and put the necklace on me and smiled, "You look beautiful as always" he hugged me again then stood close to me smiling as if everything as okay, which it wasn't.

"Stephen, you have to stop this, thank you for the gifts, but I don't want them, I told you to not think you can have me back, I'm with Caleb now"

"Oh Evie, I thought you would of grown out of it now, but obviously you haven't"

"What are you talking about" I asked taking a step away from him, and he stepped forwards, and got closer, "You never seem to be sure about what you want", "I know what I want, and that's for you to leave". I took a few more steps back until my back was against the wall, and Stephen stepped closer, so close I could feel his breath on me.

"Oh Evie, my pretty little Evie", his hand rose to my cheek, and I pushed it away, this angered him, and he snatched up both my hands and held them both against the wall above my head with just the one of his hands. I tried to pull away, but he was too strong, "Stephen, let go"

"Your mine Evie"

"You're hurting me", my eyes started to well up with tears, and I was telling the truth, he had gripped my hands so tight it was painful.

He pressed his body against mine, only making it harder for me to struggle away, he leaned closer, and I tossed my head to the side, trying to shake my hands free, I also attempted to kick him, but instead this aroused him.

"See Evie, you say no, but really you want me"

"Stephen, please, let go" I wept. He lowered his head down and pressed his lips against mine, it was a surprise and he kept my pinned to the wall well. I tried to turn away, but I couldn't, his lips were pressed so hard against mine, it was hurting, I scrunched my eyes closed crying, then all of a sudden Stephen's body was off of me, his hands, his lips, I opened my eyes and saw Caleb there, pulling Stephen to the ground.

I stayed against the wall, watching them both intensely, Stephen stood up, "and you must be Caleb"

"Yes, and you must be the man leaving this apartment right now"

Stephen launched himself at Caleb, and they both fell on to the sofa, Caleb punched Stephen in the nose, and he staggered back a few strides. Stephen's hand rose to his nose, and there was blood pouring out of it, "You son of a bitch!"

"Actually I'm the son of Mr and Mrs Bauer, but call me what you wish" Caleb smirked standing up, Stephen then charged for Caleb again, and Caleb elbowed Stephen in the back, making him fall to the ground again, letting out a yelp.

Stephen stayed on the floor breathing heavily, and Caleb rushed to my side and put both his hands on my cheeks and scanned my body for any injury, "Are you okay?" he asked alarmed, "Yeah, I'm fine, I hate him, okay, I don't like Stephen, Caleb, you're the one I like".

"I know, I saw most of" Caleb was cut off by Stephen pulling him back sharply by the collar of his shirt, and he choked, "Caleb!" I screamed, and Caleb fell back on the ground not moving but breathing unevenly. Then Stephen's gaze rose from Caleb's direction to mine and he strode towards me again, this time he was fuming, and this scared me.

His hand gripped tightly on my chest, and I bit my bottom lip to refrain from making any noise, Stephen lowered his head to my neck and kissed me there, and I tossed my head back against the wall and closed my eyes and let out a tiny moan. My arms were stuck by my sides and Stephen's other hand reached to the bottom of my shirt, and he slid it up slowly, "Ah... no, C, Caleb" I called. This was too much, I felt disgusted with myself for even feeling the slightest bit turned on by Stephen's actions, but you got to give him credit, he knew what he was doing.

He lifted my shirt up to my neck, and he lowered his mouth to the rim of my bra, I moaned again, and regretted it as I saw Caleb stand up and stagger slowly over to us. Caleb picked up a vase and tipped the flowers out and stood tall behind Stephen and with one powerful blow the glass shattered over Stephen's head, and he sagged on to the floor unconscious, thank God.

Caleb and I looked at Stephen for a minute, my shirt was still stuck around my neck, and I stepped over Stephen's body in to Caleb's arms, and he gently pulled my shirt back down properly and hugged me tightly, I buried my face in his chest crying softly. He stroked my hair gently and sat us both on the sofa.

I was too embarrassed to look at him; I sat up and stared at the millions of pieces of glass on my floor letting the tears drip on to my lap. We were both speechless, it was too awkward, so he carefully leant forward and put his hand on my chin and pulled us both together for a kiss. I struggled to kiss him back; my lips had gone slightly numb from Stephen's excessive power to seduce me. Caleb pulled back but kept our faces barely touching, "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" I whispered. I shook my head looking down at the sofa, and then Caleb's hand rose to my neck where Stephen had been kissing me, "the bastard" he mumbled as he smoothed his thumb over my neck. "What is it?" I asked, "He's given you a freaking love bite", I could tell Caleb was angry, and so was I. A love bite is where someone sucks hard on your skin until it becomes red or painful, and will leave a bruise or even a small cut for a few weeks, it was supposed to be extremely romantic and sensual for both people, but this was not. I was not a fan of this.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I let Stephen go, but told him if he dared show up in my life again I would be calling the Police and report this, Caleb wasn't too happy with my decision because he wanted to send Stephen straight to prison, but I couldn't do that.

Caleb was incredibly lucky and got away with no injury, just a few scrapes and bruises. I of course am still stuck with this love bite and the memory of what Stephen did, but I've blocked him out of my mind now, nothing of Stephen will concern me no more.

By the way I threw the necklace away.

It was two days after the 'incident' and I was feeling guilty. Because if Caleb hadn't come when he did who knows what 'he' could have done to me. I feel like just saying thank you isn't enough, I phoned Roselle hoping she could enlighten me with some of her girly wisdom.

"Hi, Roselle?"

"Oh Evie, hi! I heard Steve was back in town!"

"I know, on Wednesday he came round and tried to rape me"

"What! I'm gonna rip his ugly-ass head off!"

"Thanks, but that won't be necessary, Caleb arrived just in time and saved me"

"Aww!"

"I know... and I need your help with something"

"Sure, anything"

"Well, I want to thank Caleb somehow, and I've said thank you and praised him so much about it, but I don't think that is enough, and now I feel guilty"

"Aww, sweetie, your just the cutest little thing"

"What?"

"Okay, now this is a bit of a personal question, but I can't help you if you don't answer it"

"What is it?"

"Have you both had sex yet?"

"Umm... no"

"What base are you both on?"

"Urgh, I hate it when you go all American on me... well we had quiet an... intimate moment in a swimming pool the other day, and we have kissed a lot"

"Great! Then it's time Evie!"

"For what? To have sex?"

"Yes!"

"B, but what... what should I do?"

"Invite him over, set up sound candles, romantic lighting, sexy lingerie, set the mood... come on, when we were kids I was always dragging you to those chick flick movies"

"Alright, I get the idea"

"Wonderful! Tell me what happens"

"No"

"Oh please! You know how much I love hearing about all this sappy romantic stuff!"

"No... Bye now"

"Urgh, fine, your such a spoil sport"

"Whatever, bye"

"See ya sweetie"

I went and passed out on the sofa and stared up at the ceiling, this is not gonna be easy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I had it all planned out, Roselle gave me an awkward lesson on the method of seduction, and I think I've got the hang of it. She also picked out some pretty crazy looking lingerie that is lovely but I just could never picture myself is something like that.

The lingerie was a kind of skin peachy colour with a little patch of a lacy black pattern around the rims on it. It was beautiful, but I don't know if I could pull something off like that, but it's worth a try I guess and who knows, maybe Caleb will like it.

I pulled in the lingerie on, tighter than I expected but alright, then I put Roselle's dressing gown on that she let me borrow, it wasn't really a dressing gown, more like a dish cloth with how small it was. I then put a little more lip stick on and a bit of mascara and then wet my hair a little in the sink to make it look like I had just got out of the shower, that was my genius idea anyway. Then I heard a knock at my door, it must be Caleb seeing as I had invited him over for this daring ordeal.

I opened it and leaned against the door frame pouting my lips a little and standing straight and pushing my chest out slightly too hopefully make it more noticeable. Caleb's eyes almost automatically widened and floated down to my body, "S, sorry... did I come at a, a bad t, time?" he mumbled. "No, I just got out of the shower, it's okay" I said quietly and calmly.

I gestured for him to come in, and he did and sat down on the sofa watching me closely. I sat next to him and leaned close and put my hand on his upper thigh, he looked at my hand and gulped, and then with my other hand brushed his hair out of his face then slid my hand down his cheek. "Ya'know, I have wanted to tell you how much I appreciate you for being so heroic on Wednesday" I smiled sweetly. He looked me straight in the eye; I could see he was doing everything he could not to throw himself at me. "Y, your welcome... Evie".

I leaned in closer to him, our faces barely touching, "so I thought maybe I could show you how grateful I am in another way" I whispered, I felt like such a slut, but hey, every girl is deep inside. "W, w, what would that b, be?"

"This", I pushed him gently back on the sofa with his head on the arm rest and balanced myself over him and leant down to kiss him and closed my eyes. He kissed me back, hard, he obviously really wanted this. I sat back up and untied the dressing gown and slid it off my shoulders and let it hang around my elbows and looked at him while biting my bottom lip. Caleb's hands rose to my shoulders and hooked on the bra strap, but he didn't slide it down like I was expecting, he just sat up with me on his lap and kissed my shoulder gently.

I twined my fingers in his hair to hold him there and let out a tiny moan. I felt him smile as he heard me; I tilted my head to the side and he then kissed up my neck and nibbled on my ear. This sent an exciting buzzing feeling through my whole body, and I moaned again. Then Caleb traced little kisses along my jaw line and to my lips, and I ran my fingers through his hair and we kissed passionately.

Then with his thumbs he slid the straps of my bra over my shoulders and down my arms, then with one hand he unclipped and let it fall on our laps, he pulled away from our kiss and looked at my chest, I opened my eyes slightly and blushed, "Your beautiful" he whispered and raised his hand to my cheek, and the other to one of my breasts. I closed my eyes again and moaned again, this time more loudly. His hands were so soft, and having him touch me the way he was sent sparks from my head to my toes.

Caleb then lifted his shirt off, this time not turning away embarrassed like on the Gym roof top. I leaned back on the sofa and watched him as he then undid the zipper on his jeans and slid them off, then leaned back over me and kissed me again, I wrapped my legs tightly around his hips, pulling him closer in to me, and his crotch rubbed up against my inner thigh, and he groaned a little. Caleb then leant back from our kiss and moved his lips down and dusted my chest with light kisses, I bit my bottom lip again and he trailed more kisses down my stomach and stopped at the rim of my pants. He hooked his fingers around them and pulled then down slowly, I turned my head away embarrassed and he let them fall to the floor. Then put his hands on each of my legs and ran them back up and he kissed me gently on my inner thigh.

Caleb then picked me up carefully in his arms and walked in to my bedroom and laid me on the bed and gave me and quick kiss before taking his underpants off. I smiled a bit then closed my eyes again as he climbed back on top of me and began to make sweet love to me.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I awoke peacefully, with my head rested on Caleb's chest, he was still asleep, and I stayed there with his arm around me. I thought about last night and grinned. It was wonderful, actually more than wonderful, it was perfect. My hair was still a little damp from where we then went in the shower after, but it didn't bother me.

I trailed little twirls and patterns on his chest with my finger, and he then woke up smiling. He kissed my head and kept me close to him, "morning sweetie" he said to me quietly. "Morning" I whispered back to him. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked, "Absolutely wonderful" I replied. Caleb giggled a little. I was too spaced out to concentrate very much.

After lying there together for a little while longer and talking about last night, we both got dressed and I made Caleb and I some breakfast... well not really, just toast, but with my terrible cooking skills that would be pretty impressive.

Caleb then walked me to work that day, even up to my new office, in fact, he didn't actually leave, he told me it was his day off, but I wasn't so sure. So basically Caleb distracted me all day, and he hid under my desk when someone came in. I would have thought he wouldn't like hiding under my small desk, but he didn't seem to mind when I was sat down at it.

It's been a month, and everything has been perfection. My parents invited Caleb and I round for Sunday lunch, and also Roselle and William. I am amazed Roselle can still walk with how pregnant she is, she almost looks a little strange, when I say that I mean she has such a fragile figure, and then a massive round tummy, it doesn't really fit. But it was nice seeing my parents again, they enjoyed meeting Caleb, and Caleb enjoyed meeting them.

It was Friday evening, and I was walking home from the Gym after swimming and seeing Caleb and pretty much in an awesome mood. When someone tapped my shoulder, I turned to look at this person, it was a man, a kind of short man, about the same height as me, he had a short brown beard with small strands of white and grey hairs in it, and the same with the little amount of hair he had on his head. He has obviously broken his nose before as it was slightly crooked and he had a devilish, but friendly kind of smile on him. I smiled back at him, and I felt nervous by his presence.

"Good evening" he mumbled, he had a kind of husky voice, and sounded like he had an accent, but I couldn't place what it was.

"Evening... can I help you with something?" I asked quietly. He nodded and said, "Yes, if that is no trouble, my car has broken down, just down the road there", he gestured to an old fashioned looking car, but it looked perfectly fine to me, but what do I know about cars? "I was just wondering if I could use your phone."

His request stunned me a little, how many adults do you know these days that don't have a mobile... hardly any. "Umm, sure" I said nervously. I opened my bag, looking at him in the corner of my eye, he was smirking, I tried feeling around for my phone but I couldn't find it so I knelt down on the ground to try and get a better look. He edged closer to me, and pulled something out from behind him, I couldn't see what it was, but before I could react everything went black and I was face down on the cold concrete pavement unconscious.


End file.
